


suffering

by fan_nerd



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: College AU, M/M, PWP, mikleo is thirsty and so am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Listen," Mikleo starts, deep bags under his eyes and arms folded across his chest. "I'm too fucking gay for this shit."</p><p>Or, Sorey is not nearly as pure as all his friends would like to believe, and Mikleo is a slave to pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	suffering

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse,,, i wrote this on my phone in like 20 mins, goo dby e,,,

Mikleo is physically exhausted, frustrated because writing his dissertation is going poorly, and worst of all, his boyfriend is dozing on the couch not even ten feet away while he's suffering. He's had to watch Rose and Dezel dance around each other _all week_ and damn it, he's horny.

To add insult to injury, Dezel shows up in a classy outfit, blushing up to his ears to pick up Rose for a date. After Mikleo irritably answers the door, he groans and ushers them out of the apartment before they can begin their never-ending compliment tirade.

"I," Mikleo grumbles as he collapses on the couch and Sorey blearily wakes up, "am too fucking gay for this shit."

Sorey giggles, lacing their hands together in his lap. "Don't be mean. They're cute."

He would agree, normally. Today, he is just exhausted. "I'm sick of work and my cute boyfriend fell asleep on me. I have all rights to complain."

Sorey laughs and sits up a little, moving to brush Mikleo's silky hair out of his face. "Aww, poor baby. Maybe he didn't know you were feeling bad, huh?"

"He sucks," Mikleo groans into Sorey's skin, huffing a bit to jostle his feather earrings. "Maybe if he was as cute as you were, I'd forgive him."

"Too bad for him," Sorey hums, fingers toying with the edge of Mikleo's shirt. "He probably didn't know you were this pent up when he came over because you always wait until you're about to die to let him know."

"What, was I supposed to open the door and say, _instead of studying today, let's just skip all that and have sex_?"

"Uh, yeah?" Sorey hums, nuzzling into Mikelo's chest and breathing hot against his collar. "What did you think I was gonna say, no?"

"Kind of?" Mikleo shrugs, flushing under the warmth of his breath, tugging Sorey's hair to pull his mouth off of him and give the brunette a half-hearted glare. "You've been busy. It's not all about me all the time."

"Well, sure," Sorey says, licking his lips impishly, "but you could've at least asked me first."

Sorey is making that face, the stupid one that makes him look like a fucking angel; it's like he _knows_ he has Mikleo caught and Mikleo hates that he's right.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Mikleo grumbles, scurrying to pull Sorey's shirt off and mouth at his tan skin.

"Whatever, you thirsty loser," Sorey sticks his tongue out and Mikleo huffs a snort in response.

Within moments, the two are rutting against each other, murmuring names and questions and consent in quick format, both of them entirely too eager to undergo full formalities.

Sorey babbles about Mikleo's beauty as his full lips wrap around him, keeps whispering and kissing and moaning when Mikleo gets him naked and reaches for lube. He yanks Mikleo's wrist when he goes too slow, bucks against his boyfriend and laughs when Mikleo hisses.

"C'mon," Sorey pants in his ear, sounding every bit like a cheap flick and looking like a real delight spread out warm and flushed and hard on the sheets. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Oh, fucking damn it. Mikleo hates that shit.

It goes straight south.

With a long-suffering groan, Mikleo gives in. His animalistic nature is in full effect. He presses long fingers into Sorey and nips at his shoulders until Sorey is slick and greedily asking for more. He moves in and out of him at rhythm, pumps Sorey hard and whispers, "I'm a sore loser."

Sorey gasps, tossing his head back as he comes, clinching tight against Mikleo, grinning widely. "I already knew that." He twists and snaps his hips just so, catching his boyfriend as he falls atop his chest, inhaling wildly. "So tell me what you're going to do to win."

Mikleo groans lazily, pulling out of him only to plunge three fingers back and watch the color rise on Sorey's face. "Oh, don't worry," he says, lavender eyes glinting in the light, "I will."

Sorey licks his lips and kisses Mikleo again, sure to make his kisses extra sloppy this time.

//

On their date, Rose runs into Alisha and Edna, and the three of them wind up chatting before she and Dezel get seated.

"I just can't imagine Sorey doing anything dirty," Alisha comments, sounding fairly pure about the matter herself. "I mean, he's just so...him."

Rose and Edna share a brief look that conveys their deepest sympathies for her, but they both decide they aren't going to be the ones who break Alisha's little fantasy bubble.


End file.
